Level Strategies
As you know, there are a bunch of levels ranging from easy to hard. Luckily for you, you are smart and are using this tutorial to enhance your knowleg to git rly smurt. Easy * An introduction to countering skills * Elemental ** Enemies *** Nothing to worry about. Counter elements opposite to theirs to get full damage. Battles should go fast with enemies here. (Refer to counter chart if necessary.) ** Boss *** Like his minions the boss is no better suited for battle than his minions. All you have to do is counter his shots and the battle should go quickly. The thing with this boss is that it changes its element shield and attack but only uses up to two mana slots. * Meta ** Harder than elemental (cuz abilities) ** Enemies *** Nothing to worry about as far as I am concerned. Though there are some traits I would like to point out. **** Shady drug dealers ***** They can go invisible if you let them stop chasing you; however, they will not move but can still shoot bullets while remaining invisible. These guys are stronk against teh brutes who has verruh bad gramar cracker. That is because they bring a knife to the fight and stab teh brutes through the chest causing death by bleeding. If you see one, flash a strobe light at them because they are recluses and their eyes are highly underdeveloped because they live inside their hoody. **** The deranged priests ***** These guys can heal themselves making them a general nuisance that should be rewarded with a Dimensional Collapse '''(Cuz they're weak against Atheism.) The reason they are so adept at killing shady drug dealers is because they flash them and that draws a lot attention and that is when the police show up. Although, no one is perfect and their weakness are atheists who say their religion is wrong and it makes them explode into a billion pieces. **** Teh Brutes ***** Thus uuss wher teh bad gramar cracker coms in. These guys like to get physical and show off their smokin' musskills to each other. They are astonishingly hateful towards atheists probably because one shit on their lawn that they mistook for a anarchist. Because of this they have a never-ending supply of hatred for them. Though, because they are so uneducated when a shady drug dealer asks for a fight outside they say 'yes'. After that we know what happens, a wallet and pants stolen later they realize both of their kidneys is missing and they die of alcohol poisoning shortly after. **** The anarchists (I mean atheists) ***** These guys are useless against a brute because of their diminutive stature. That is when a brute will send them six feet into their grave. However, these guys are really good at challenging deranged priests because their strong suit is feeling not thinking. A few questions later challenging their beliefs, the deranged priest's prefrontal cortex grows three sizes; however, they can not handle this much thought, so they explode themselves with a press of a button to avoid joining their opponent in skeptical thought. ** The Ultimate Boss (not rly) *** This boss has the ability to switch out of any form it wants out of shady drug dealer, deranged priest, brute, and assiest. As a deranged priest it can heal itself, as a shady drug dealer it can go invisible, as a brute it can do nothing I guess (worth noting), and as a atheist it can teleport because it defies physics and all coherent logic. This boss would probably be more difficult if it was not so predictable with its delays. No joke it is probably possible to kill this boss under a minute. What would be cool is if it could change shields once you made an attack to counter your offense. Therefore, this would implement a diversion strategy where you use one small attack next to your huge attack taking advantage of his shield delay. '''And that is how to make a good boss fight! Medium * Enemies use up to 2 mana slots (with the exception of bosses of course) * Lava ** Enemies *** Fiery boi **** This boi has a hot head and uses two mana slots amplifying his damage. What he really needs is to cool down. Though that will probably kill him, but he does not have any rights. In this case waterboarding has meaning. *** Sonic teh Lightning Bolt **** This guy goes too fast and then he hits a brick wall and dies.Murdered by earth. Fast but not forgotten. *** Pig pen **** A dust cloud for an enemy. Just throw water at it. Solution for the pollution (I am not a verified or credited scientist). *** Stoner who throws stones **** This guy has a huge damage output but is super slow. To combat this attack with unrelenting fire. When dealing with this guy, I recommend using Protect. Circling also works. ** Boss (Lava blob) *** This guy has an even shorter temper than the fiery boi. Every five seconds he is basically have a temper tantrum and will cry out volcanic tears. Luckily, you can combat this with water (even though lava has a way higher temperature and would create pools of lava) and sentence him to death. Btw, watch out if your health goes down because this boss lowers your health over time. Just make sure to heal. Same thing with the mother earth boss. BUT WAIT! There's more. He also puts out a bunch of physical guardians and they absorb shots you throw at him. When they spawn use your powerful darkness to creep out the enemy guardians. At that point waterboard the boss. Rinse and repeat. * Glass ** Enemies *** Dirty dude **** burn him alive with fire. It's all part of the rock cycle. This guy will not hurt you unless you run into him so be ready for that. *** A ball of air **** throw rock at it. To be fair this one can be annoying with the rock guy if your not try move to attack. I would suggest singling him out and killing him. *** Sand man **** This guy will block your low level shots making him really annoying to deal with, but he is counter able. Go for high mana slot attacks with wind. ** Boss *** Glass man (the reflector) **** Reflects a lot of your bullets. This boss is weak to physical which surprised me at first. Then I thought of the figure of speech of "throwing stones in a glass house" but in this case the body of another enemy, I guess. What is weird with this boss is that his reflecting seems erratic: half the time he reflects and then he does not confusing me on his pattern. Also, if you put on a mirror shield and push him to a corner, you can basically pull out any move and he will take damage. Defend of course would be great at this. Although, that is not necessary considering you could just lure him into a Metal Wall '''or whatever floats your boat. Oh, it is also worth noting he spawns earth turrets. I do not worry about those when combating this boss since once all the minions are dead you can focus on the boss. * Plant ** Air, earth, water boi *** counter respectively. ** Muddy guy *** use earth, air, and water against him ** Boss (Mother earth) *** burn it with fire (like most things). This boss has an interesting bullet that spawn more as it goes across blocking your path. If it is blocked, it will stop spawning leaves, crazy right? Anyways, this guy can defecate a water guardian which will get really annoying overtime as they cock block your shots. Attack with air to kill them, then advance with fire attacks. Rinse and repeat. * Litch ** Toxic, spook, and dark boi *** just counter with light. Works every time. Honestly disappointing as far as enemies go. ** Icey boi *** Ice in his veins gonna blow out your brains. Just fire em up with fire of course. This guy gets annoying when he blocks your light shots. But it should not be a big deal. ** Boss (teh litch from adventurre tuime jk) *** Weak to light (unsurprisingly). Gives off his signature '''Litch Crown move. Pretty easy to dodge. Along with that he will take less than a minute to kill even with the buff the developer gave him desperately trying to make him worth anything. What this guy does now is he has a trail of ice and darkness so circling around or luring should work for eliminating him. Hard * Arcanum (The only level I really care about) ** I recommend playing this level with another person, so that if you die they have your back, so you can keep your progress. ** Monsters from beneath *** All the abominations in Arcanum use four mana slots (not mention the boss). No joke, and they use their full abilities every five seconds. Good grief! However, this level is beatable. *** Super Atheist **** This guy summons everyone's favorite, Dimensional Collapse, to destroy the universe. To combat this, literally use any physical attacks since they are the only ones that pierce their shots. *** Super Sonic Cocaine Snortaine **** This monster shoots five lightning bolts speeding right toward you, destroying any attacks you may have with the exception of earth. Earth is this only guy's significant weakness since it can not pierce it. USE THAT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE! This guy will continue to cockblock you unless you kill him. When the wave starts do not go for the atheists go for this dickhead. Trust me, you will save yourself so much time to rush and destroy him. However, if you find him in a group, the best way to deal with him is to lure him out because he is slightly faster than the others. *** Pyromaniac beyond belief **** This guy explodes every five seconds, great. I recommend putting this guy off last in a wave (next to cold mob boss) because his shots are rather slow and easily avoidable. Although, that does not make him any less of a nuisance. Water can put this guy to rest quickly. *** Cold Mob Boss **** This guy regulates all the icey bois. This guy pops in and starts taking names. He uses his Ice Burst Spell to blow a cap in your ass. Though to be fair, I never thought this guy was much compared to the others. Save him for last and melt him and his dreams away with the all-consuming fire. ** Magnetti Spaghetti your pants are now a Wetti *** Undeniably the hardest boss ever (in this game). Those who look upon will be likely to die a bunch trying to kill it. For this boss I highly recommend you dispose of the minions around and use a lightning shield to avoid the boss' huge burst of puprle magnets that destroy everything. This boss is the only thing in game, thus far, that has green magnets and can combine five things. The green magnets do a bunch of damage, so do your best to avoid them, and they are also weak to earth. Also, they start off slow then accelerate so fast they will rip through your entire digestive system backwards. The purple wave is wear shit hits the fan with this boss. Do not rush him when he is shooting it. Him combining his elements will be a good indication. This boss' weaknesses are physical and earth, so attack with 3+ mana slots to get damage in. It is also worth noting that if you can sneak a ' Defend' in, it is ridiculously powerful if you get most of your shots in, but watch out because he may destroy it with his attacks. Circling this boss is probably how your going to have to beat him. Having one person distract this behemoth of a boss will help greatly in your progress of defeating him. It is also worth noting that if you time a lance correctly you can pierce his first magnet cockblocking his wave attack ranking damage. For review, one green magnet equals one earth and one fat purple magnet equals a rage quit.